


Cutting the Roses

by LunchboxBanshee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discrete references everywhere actually, F/M, Flower Language, Injury Recovery, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Shippuden, Young Love, Youthfulness, subtle addams family reference in the title, subtleties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchboxBanshee/pseuds/LunchboxBanshee
Summary: The bouquet had tulips and Lee had questions. Sakura had answers and unspoken affections on the tip of her tongue.





	Cutting the Roses

Sakura doesn't remember when she stopped bringing Sasuke flowers. Lee, she figures, always appreciated them more. Today's bouquet sets calmly beside her with some individual flowers scattered on the bedside of Lee’s standard hospital nightstand.

“Sakura-chan what does the red one mean again?”

He's referring to flower language which she had begun to explain to him, Ino had really rubbed off on her more than she thought. Right now he's gesturing cheerily towards a decently sized bright red tulip. Her throat closes up a little. ‘ _How fitting_ ’, she thinks.

“Tulips represent passion in general, for one’s work or for an individual.”

The bedridden boy flushed a bit giving a blinding smile and a thumbs up, his bowl cut bounced a bit. “Your choice in flowers is superb Sakura-chan! I shall strive to live up to its meaning and if I do not I shall half three hundred boulders with my bare hands in your honor!” Choosing not to deter him Sakura smiled and said “Yosh.” in agreement. What wouldn't this boy do for her? However that is a question probably best left unanswered, she knew. If the exams had proven anything it's that Lee would risk his life without a second thought. Lee saved her from her own thoughts by asking about some yellow roses in the batch of plants. Sakura decides in seconds it's a flower that she will strive to keep meaningless to him. (For several reasons.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Rose- represents friendship but also has a string affiliation with death.
> 
> Red Tulip- Passion for a subject (A partner, work, etc.) whether unrequited or not.


End file.
